


Speak Not In Whispers - imported from SSA

by danceswithgary



Category: Smallville
Genre: Angst, Drama, M/M, hurt-comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-01-01
Updated: 2005-01-01
Packaged: 2017-11-01 06:17:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 12
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/353003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/danceswithgary/pseuds/danceswithgary
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:  <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/23546">Speak Not In Whispers</a></b>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Speak Not In Whispers - imported from SSA

**Author's Note:**

> Started as an entry for the oldschoolclex Challenge, this story refused to fit the prompt. I finally gave in and let it have its way.

**SSA Import - Most recent version is located at:[Speak Not In Whispers](http://archiveofourown.org/works/23546)**


End file.
